


Calm Down

by MesmericIllusion



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmericIllusion/pseuds/MesmericIllusion
Summary: If you want to enjoy this story,but your native language is not Chinese, Welcome to what I think is the best translation site out there → https://fanyi.caiyunapp.com/#/
Relationships: William Dunbar/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 独立于Season2背景，腐向、OOC、语死早预警。

1.

Ulrich瞟了一眼依旧惨淡的成绩单以及旁边掩饰不住小有进步的狂喜的室友，最终还是把目光投向了窗外飘渺的云。Jeremy和Aelita都表示可以帮他补习，谢谢他们的好意，只是他暂时不想接受。

他们当他是想Yumi了，很容易猜到不是吗？她刚请了半个月的假回国。可足够细心的话就会发现他这种心不在焉的状态早就出现了，都说时间能治愈一切，可这丝毫没有减弱的趋势。对此他也说不出个所以然，上一次在Lyoko战斗时他就被区区一只飞蚊弄得招架不住，再加上圆格不失时机的补刀，结结实实挨了一击的他险些掉入数据海，而Odd马上给了他一箭把他送回地球，其他人最终在没有他参与的情况下轻松突出重围。

XANA攻击——进入Lyoko——战斗——锁定圆塔——又是XANA攻击——进入Lyoko——战斗……周而复始，每次都是“最后一分钟营救”戏码。偶尔也会有一些小插曲，比如说如果是在课上收到警报就不得不编造个谎言逃课之类的。校医室的常客不好当。他不得不说他对于拯救世界感到有些厌烦，所以并没有好好集中精神投入战斗。而Odd并没注意到这个，他在结束战斗后兴致勃勃地开始掰手指数自己击败了多少怪物，还和Yumi为了那只狼蛛属于谁的战利品而争论了半天。

“给了它一记致命激光箭的是我！”

“得了吧，Odd，要不是我削掉它的一条胳膊你根本没机会射中它，不是吗？”

“嘿，关键一击可是我给的！Ulrich我可是救了你一命你给我做个证……Ulrich？”

他回过神来，这时候Aelita担心地看了他一眼：“你还好吗？看起来好像需要休息的样子。”

他吸了口气然后挤出一个微笑：“我很好。”

那天晚上他依旧很难入睡而翻来覆去。黑暗中传来Odd的声音：“想聊会天吗？”

他默不作声。

“嘿，别装了，我知道你没睡。你今天掉线了吗？连刀都懒得拔。如果是想Yumi的话，你可以在她回来之前好好酝酿一下，你们之间可就差一个告白了。”

Ulrich已经懒得解释他们之间只是好朋友，也根本不想听这个所谓情圣的泛泛之谈，他从床上坐了起来，把衣服穿上，在Odd反应过来前走出了寝室。

“真是的又生什么气……”Odd耸了耸肩，被惊醒的Kiwi慌忙跳到主人的床上发出呜咽声。他抚摸着Kiwi的后背，突然想起什么：“他带伞了没有啊？今天晚上可是要下雨的！”

最后，心里很乱的Ulrich根本不记得还有下雨这回事，漫无目的地在校园里闲逛的他最终在雨中邂逅了Jim，后者干脆地给了他四小时留课处分。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

即使在淋雨之后洗了热水澡，Ulrich还是为自己任性的夜游付出了代价，第二天起来之后喷嚏接连不断。Odd对此有些担心，“你还好吧？我是说，要不然别去上课了？”

他摇了摇头想要起来，可一阵眩晕又栽回了床上。窗外的阳光很刺眼，这提醒着他再不快点就要迟到了。”我没事，真的。“他艰难地起身。

一个小时后他觉得自己真的是糊涂了，他本应该舒舒服服地休息一上午，等状态好些再去应对那四小时。可是在他换好运动服之后才发现本节体育课的内容是室内攀岩，而且是和Yumi他们一起的合班课。

Jim对出席情况十分满意，特别是连素来将逃体育课作为传统的Belpois也在场，令他颇有成就感。五大三粗的他通常睡一觉就能忘记很多事，包括前天晚上罚Ulrich留课处分的事情。但是也不知道为何他点到的第一个人还是Ulrich：”很好，谁来第一个……Stern！打头给大家看看你的厉害！”

Odd睁大了眼睛，然后低声对正要起身的Ulrich低声说道：“快坐下！你本来就不舒服，而且Yumi也不在你没必要逞英雄！”

但此时的Ulrich脑子里一团糟。他听到这句话又出现了Yumi，本能地想要拒绝，就木然地走到了攀岩设备前，他对其他好朋友投来的目光置若罔闻，在Jim的指导下机械地系好安全绳，然后慢悠悠地往上爬。

“他是Ulrich吗？他不是恐高吗？你确定不是一个多形态克隆体……”Jeremy还没说完，Aelita发出一声惊呼，她看到已经攀到了一定高度的Ulrich脚下一滑，摔了下来，重重地落到了垫子上。

Ulrich眼前一黑，坠入黑暗前脑中闪过最后一个念头：

谢谢你的人工呼吸，不过这次就不用了，Jim。

Ulrich在校医室的床上醒来。他感到身体非常沉重，耳朵里也嘶鸣不停，仿佛飞鹞的卵在耳边炸开。金发校医不知道去了哪，而他也没心思和任何人说话。窗外的天空已临近黄昏，他重新躺下盯着天花板，四面八方都传来压迫感。

门开了，一个本不该出现的人出现在他面前，步伐轻松。

“说服你的朋友们先去上课很费功夫。”William说道，把门关上，在饮水机前接了一杯水递给Ulrich。见他愣愣地盯着自己，他感觉有些好笑：“你没失忆吧，是不是头一次见我？”

“我只是……”Ulrich马上坐了起来，接过水杯却没有喝下去的意思。

“不明白为什么是我对吗？”William坐在床边的椅子上，“你这样一个恐高的人居然会去攀岩，我觉得我比较适合过来看看你。听说你最近总是魂不守舍啊，是因为……”

Ulrich皱起眉头。这些天来很多人都在为他的反常找一个简单粗暴的理由，然后不假思索地接受它。

“随便你怎么认为。”

“……你自己都说不明白的迷茫。“

这个答案算是新奇。

”还有，Sissi的舞蹈排练应该马上结束了，我就不打扰了。”

听到那个骄横女孩的名字，Ulrich打了个颤，”呃……我想知道我也能走吗？“

William摇了摇头，如愿以偿地看到他垂头丧气的样子，然后恶作剧般地笑了起来，”你居然真信了？这个女孩果然能给你快速恢复的力量啊是不是？“

Ulrich也不知道自己为什么没把水杯扔到他身上，与之相反的是他毫无戒心地喝了一口。这时候Dorothy走进来，关切地问他感觉怎么样。

”好多了……请问我能在这里过夜吗？“

”5点40一到我就要下班了，“校医开始翻找药品柜，”你的身体并没有什么大碍，完全可以回去休息。我会给你一些药，记得按时服用。“

这时William低声对Ulrich说了一句话，后者马上对她说：“那我就回去了，谢谢你的照顾。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ulrich不太想承认当他进入William的寝室时感到了一种……宾至如归的自在感？坐在床上的他整个人蜷缩成一团，“感谢收留。另外如果你也感冒我可不负责。”

“怕这个我就不会邀请你了……另外你不跟你的朋友们打声招呼吗？”William斜靠在椅子上，把玩着药片的同时问了一句。

Ulrich一想到那些人关切的眼神就更烦躁了。觉察到他的不快，William赶忙中止了这个话题：“好的，我们不谈这些。”

William居然能理解他，这实在是太少见了。Ulrich脑中突然闪现一个可怕的想法，他站起身来，摇摇晃晃地走到William面前，双手撑在椅子的扶手上，躬下腰直直盯着他的眼睛，瞳孔很正常，完全没有XANA的标记。

“Ulrich！Dorothy说你在这里我就来看看……哈？”Sissi突然推开门，看见的场景足以令她怀疑人生。她瞪大了眼睛朝后退去，摆了摆手然后把门一摔落荒而逃。

William也不知道为什么当他凑过来的时候自己心跳慢了半拍。他记得Ulrich的恍惚状态很早就开始了，Yumi跟他提到过，面对朋友们的时候他经常是毫无反应，而她为此很担心。

而他应该为此感到高兴，因为Ulrich对Yumi好像没什么兴趣了，但这是“应该”。当你看到你最喜爱的的乐队主唱出现在你的面前，似乎欣喜若狂才是唯一正解？可正相反，有人会被吓到，别小看其他可能性的存在。须知人类的情感复杂程度永远超乎想象。

他不清楚是不是自那之后才开始有意无意地关注Ulrich，而Sissi的确是一个可靠的信息渠道源。他原本将Ulrich看作一个徒有其表却性格别扭的小孩，后来才明白过来个中缘由。一个永远不认可儿子的父亲的确讨厌，这个儿子变得多愁善感也全拜他老爸所赐。

对校长女儿不敲门就进来的态度他见怪不怪，她究竟有没有误会什么他也不想去管。但Ulrich的这一举动让自己感觉到对方身上的温度高得不正常，他发烧了。

William劝他休息的话停止在嘴边。他想知道Ulrich清不清楚自己的举动？或许根本没有什么意图，你不能指望一个烧糊涂的病人有多么清醒的头脑。

“介意告诉我你在做什么吗？”他盯着对方深褐色的双眼问道。

“没什么。”Ulrich摇了摇头，这就让他的头晕更严重了，他直起身，险些朝后摔去，William拽了他一把，把他扶回床上。他坐下来扶住脑袋缓了好一会，William倒了杯水，连同药片递到他面前，“吃药时间到，然后你如果想睡觉那就睡吧。”

在走廊上，Odd先是闻到了一股刺鼻的香水味，然后与Sissi打了个照面。女孩一脸阴沉，Odd不禁开起了玩笑：“嘿！怎么？给脑子续费失败了对吗Sissi？”

“你和Ulrich都是混蛋！”她看也不看他，径直走过去的同时还嘴道。

“跟Ulrich有什么关系……嘿！”Aelita和Jeremy需要先升级一下扫描器数据，晚些时候会去他们宿舍看他，所以下了课的Odd匆忙赶到校医室，发现已经锁门了。他心想Ulrich肯定已经回了寝室，而Sissi的话则让他摸不着头脑。

而且宿舍里空无一人！这个不省心的室友又去哪了啊？他赶紧拨打Ulrich的电话，很快接通了：

“你在哪？”

对方刻意压低的声音传来，“Ulrich已经休息了，他很好，也已经退烧了。Jim查寝的时候叫他别大惊小怪。”

“William？你是说Ulrich在你那里？”他觉得这真是自己所听过的最不可思议的事情了，当然这不是否定William的人品，他一向是个乐善好施的酷男孩啊。Ulrich……真是病得不轻。

“是的，你完全可以放心。”

“当然放心啦。”

挂掉电话，Odd的心里涌上失落感，上一次出现这种感觉，是在某次校园舞台剧的排练中因为笑气而失去了好容易才得来的吉他手这个角色。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致郁向预警

4.

“所以你应该好好和他谈谈，搞清楚他为什么会这样，而不是借这个机会开他和Yumi的玩笑。”Aelita神情严肃。

“我知道了。”Odd看着眼前的餐盘，他习惯性地要了很多食物，然后才发现自己根本没有胃口，这时候Jeremy也说道：“其实我一开始也以为Ulrich是因为Yumi才那样……”

“你们这些男孩有的时候粗枝大叶得可怕。”Aelita总结道，Odd和Jeremy想要反驳，Aelita凌厉的眼神扫过二人，他们只好闭嘴。

“那要不要把这件事告诉Yumi？让她来劝他应该效果更好。”

“噢……转眼就忘掉我的话，都说了和Yumi无关吧？”Aelita把吸管捅进一次性咖啡杯，一副恨铁不成钢的样子：“而且Yumi也有自己的事情去忙，她在学期中回国难道是为了度假吗？”

Odd自觉尴尬，闭上了嘴，三人无言地吃着早餐。

旁边的餐桌上，Sissi努力集中精神偷听他们的对话，因为她经过一夜的思考，觉得对一个病人的反常行为不应该斤斤计较。餐厅里声音嘈杂，Herve还没完没了地跟Nicolas炫耀自己的球技提高了不少，要不是Ulrich不在哪有你说话的份！她只听到只言片语，不过她知道他们在谈论Ulrich，以及那个九年级的男孩。

她算是明白他之前怎么会耐心倾听自己谈论Ulrich了。一想起昨天那个场景，Sissi就觉得脸颊发烫。

Ulrich醒来的时候William已经去上课了。阳光从窗外照进来，他看到桌上的一张字条，内容除了嘱咐他按时吃药及时吃饭之外，还有Jim的留课处分，Jim说因为没考虑到他的感冒就叫他去攀岩是自己的不对，所以很慷慨地将时间减半。当然就算好转了也继续装病也可以，任君选择。

”一个唠叨但尊重他人选择的人。而不会替你做出看似对你好的选择而忽视你的真实感受。“Ulrich把留言放回桌上，自言自语道，声音很轻。

曾经他也犯过那种错误，后果是自己差点被踢出小队。他也是痛恨这种做法的，在过去他的父亲已经给了他太多次这种”为了你好“的理由，毫无负罪感地为他做或者强迫他去做自己不喜欢的事情。他曾暗下决心，如果自己将来有了孩子，一定会尊重他们的意见。之前那种情况，如果是William的话，他肯定会问清Yumi的真实想法，然后和她手牵手一起渡过难关。

所以他是个更受欢迎的人。如果他取代自己的位置也不奇怪。他边开始收拾房间，边想象William在Lyoko的形象会是什么样，武器什么的肯定会很拉风。

Odd觉得，和这个敏感的室友相处久了，谁都会被影响的。比如说自己，无法停止对Ulrich反常原因的猜测。要不是被Yumi拒绝了，那就是“阿道夫”（Odd对Ulrich父亲的昵称）又要来看他？真是这样他第一时间会告知自己的，而不是这样子莫名其妙闹别扭！难道是又想Emile了？哎，算了……自己交过的女朋友中任意挑出一个，心思都比他的好猜！

Hertz女士刚讲解完一个复杂的公式，接下来准备叫一个同学上来做题，看到Odd一脸完全没听课的样子，她正要叫他，Aelita举起手，”请等一下，有个步骤我没听明白，能再讲一遍吗？“

Odd朝她投去感激的眼神，Aelita眨了眨眼睛。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ulrich在午餐过后回到寝室，冲了个澡换了件衣服，Kiwi摇着尾巴望着他，就像欢迎一个久违的朋友。他和这只聪明的狗打了声招呼，准备收拾一下就去赴约，越早解决留课处分越好。这时Odd推门进来，看到他很是惊喜，“恭喜康复啊Ulrich！”

他想给他一个大大的拥抱，而Ulrich不动声色地退后了一步。Odd装作没觉察到的样子：“怎么样，下午去上课吗？”

“我可没忘记我和Jim还有事要解决。”Ulrich冷冰冰地回答。Odd则欲言又止。那么……是不是上次Ulrich差点被轰进数据海，觉得丢脸才不乐意和他们呆在一起？他想干脆直接问问，可最终还是说了这么一句话：”Ulrich，你觉得咱们是不是需要谈谈？“

”好的，请问谈什么？“Ulrich停止了收拾的动作看向他，目光冷淡，”如果你们是担心我会头脑发昏，再来一次时间倒转，那就省省吧，我现在没那么无聊。如果是谈Yumi，你知道我会说什么。“他把手里的东西丢进衣柜关上了门，”没什么可谈的。“

然后头也不回地走出了寝室。

”真是可以……我可以说我受够了这个脾气吗？“Odd一屁股坐在床上，Kiwi看了看他，还是选择回窝里睡觉。

看到Ulrich出现在他面前，Jim就已经很高兴了，笨拙地嘘寒问暖了几句就将他打发走了。这让他无所适从，现在的问题是这一下午应该怎么度过。以前他总是在课上度日如年，而现在有了时间反而不知道去哪的情况着实可笑。他再次漫无目的地走在校园里，抬头看了看天空，乌云密布，偶尔飞过几只呆鸟。他不知道要不要选择再被浇一次，边想着这件事边踱到了体育馆。

他想了一下，推开了大门。

这里空无一人，死一般的寂静。正好他的确需要一些私人空间。最终他在游泳池前停了下来，盯着清冽的水发呆。他觉得自己刚才说的话有些过分，现在打电话道个歉？算了，他们应该还在上课，还是等晚上回去再说吧。

自己还要这个样子多久是个问题。而与其说是想摆脱，不如说是沉浸在其中不可自拔。愚蠢的争风吃醋也是时候结束了，对吧。

这个水池就像那天的数据海。其实没有人知道的是，他在那天面对千篇一律的生活，设定好的一切，已经放弃了作战的斗志，完全不想反抗。在头一次知道掉进数据海会被数据化之后他就想过，当有一天自己无法忍受这个世界的时候就摔进去好了，干脆利落，不留痕迹。然后如果Jeremy够聪明的话会做出一个他的复制品的，他的家人，尤其是父亲，完全不会注意到这个复制品和他本人有什么差别。

即使被救了也没有什么……什么劫后余生的庆幸感，要不要再来一次的念头更为强烈。

以前还在Lyoko的Aelita会奇怪，人的脸上怎么会有水。现在他抬起了头，这滴早已从眼睛里流出的水也掉进泳池，荡起一个小小的涟漪。身后传来开门声。

”Ulrich？“

他听出了William的声音，更加不想回头。很奇怪啊，我这几天遇见的人总是你。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Jeremy的笔记本滴滴作响，他打开来一看，果不其然，一座圆塔被启动了，”XANA发动攻击了！“

他用手肘捅了捅一旁呼呼大睡的Odd，”嘿，醒醒，该去工厂了！“

“要叫上Ulrich吗？”Aelita问道。

“哦，算了吧，他脾气一上来要是敌我不分那就真没救了。”Odd一脸不耐烦地举起手：“女士，Jeremy肚子疼，我和Aelita送他去校医室可以吗？”

“这几天你经常黯然神伤，总是一副受气包的样子可不好哦。”William坐在他身旁，打量着水中Ulrich的倒影，“如果可以的话，我想听听你在想些什么。”

“在想跳进去有多大可能性淹死。”Ulrich的声音毫无起伏。

“幽默的回答，但别人不会喜欢听的，特别是你的朋友们，他们真的很关心你，昨天你睡着的时候，问候电话接二连三。”他站起身，把手放在Ulrich的肩膀上，“试想一下如果是你的某一个朋友每天都在颓废，你会怎么办？”

“我……”

“你也会奇怪，他为什么总是这样，然后想想自己能为他做些什么。你总觉得自己是最后一个，其实你并不孤独。”他双手摁住Ulrich的肩膀，让他面对自己，而面前的男孩低垂着头一言不发。说些什么，他想道，你为什么自己背负一堆根本不值得背负的东西？

Ulrich忽然低笑了几声，肩膀上下抽动。在William疑惑他是不是在笑这句《超人》的台词的时候，Ulrich停下了笑声，“我记得你不会游泳，“他指了指地上，”我也一样。“

William低头一看，不知什么时候水已经溢出了泳池，正在淹没自己的鞋。他拽着Ulrich跑到门前，而水仿佛有生命一样挡在门前，形成一个巨大的瀑布，拦住了去路。

”怎么回事……“他转向窗户，把手湿漉漉的完全扭不动，用手肘也没法击碎玻璃，他这才想起自从八年级那个痘痘脸把球从外面踢进体育馆内之后，玻璃就换成了钢化的。

水位窜得非常快，小腿都要看不见了。现在不坐以待毙是再正常不过的反应，然而在William四处寻找出去的办法时，Ulrich则双手插兜，无动于衷地看着他忙上忙下。等William意识到这点，想要开口询问时，他正慢悠悠地扶着扶手走上跳台的楼梯，语速则更慢，”我说……你还是冷静点吧，它不会让你逃出去的。“

它？

“你似乎知道什么。“他跟着男孩一同走上楼梯，”总不介意跟我分享这个吧？“

Ulrich靠在跳台的栏杆上缓缓坐下，“别当成我在胡言乱语就行，”他直视William的双眼，“不管你信不信，这种事情我已经数不清经历过多少次，有一次是乘坐着一辆即将撞向核原料的巴士，另一次是被机器人当作靶子射击螺母子弹。Yumi的更高级些，它曾经动用军用卫星向她发射激光……造出一个里外不能开的密室就更是小菜一碟。你很好奇是谁在这么干吧？它是一个暴脾气又情商低的，没来由地对人类抱有恶意的邪恶人工智能，它叫XANA。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

只有我和Aelita，真是能力有多大责任就有多大。虚拟化到Lyoko的Odd这么想道。这里是冰川区，冷得和Ulrich的态度有得一拼，还有狼蛛和方文，以及肯定会出现的钵水母纲。

“圆塔离你们不远了，但是你们要小心！”Jeremy的声音传来，“我已经确认了Yumi的安全，但是联系不上Ulrich……”

“好容易等到大显身手的机会，你以为我会让给别人吗？哟呼！”Odd踩着滑板灵巧地躲过一记又一记狼蛛的激光，看准机会击中了一只方文，看到它爆炸他很满足，扶着他腰的Aelita则吓得不轻，“Odd，别玩了，Jeremy的意思是XANA有可能已经向Ulrich发动了攻击，明白吗？”

“你们两个一唱一和真有趣！”Odd又射中一只方文，“他能有什么危险，肯定是装酷才不接电话……啊！”被狼蛛击中的Odd险些摔了下去，滑板剧烈摇晃了一下，两人差点被掀了下去，“好啦好啦，我知道了，要认真不要玩对不对？”被击中之后他突然开始认真考虑这句话的可能性，他可不习惯单人寝室！

“你已经失去了30生命点，小心点好吗Odd？”

Odd怒瞪那个狼蛛，“刚才只是热身，现在我可要来真的了哦！”

有时候Ulrich也会想，XANA会不会在他们进入Lyoko的时候读取了他们的思想，对他们的一些弱点了如指掌。比如说现在。他之前有想过“跳海”自杀吧？好的，XANA来实现他的愿望了。不用拘泥于形式，反正最终结果都差不多。

他看着面前的人随着他讲述内容变化而变换的表情，突然觉得有意思起来，起码这段听起来天方夜谭的经历让两人暂时忽略了现在的处境。

“你们这个小团队过着如此刺激的生活，说不羡慕是骗人的。而你现在能告诉我这些，说实话我很高兴。”William看了看急速上升的水位，它现在也像上楼梯一样一阶一阶地逼近他们：“这是不是一种接纳的表现？”

“你不会记得我说过的每一个字的，”Ulrich摇了摇头，脸上似笑非笑，“所有人都一样。每次Aelita锁定圆塔后，Jeremy会启动一个叫做时间倒转的小程序，一切回归原点，没有什么事情发生过。”

水管已经无法负荷汹涌的流量，下方传来爆裂声。

“好吧无名英雄，你确定每次百分百都会成功？万一这次失败，我们可就都葬身水底了。”

天花板的防火系统也开始运作，尽管这里根本没有明火。

“我对他们有信心。”还是别告诉他时间倒转救不回死人这件事好了。

“这就是我要的回答，”William拽住Ulrich的胳膊，两人都已被浇得狼狈不堪，水喷洒的声音越来越大，他不得不提高嗓音：“你如果对这个结果不满意可以重来，永远存在着不同的可能性，那你为什么不选择别的选项而是独自承受？”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/663679/chapters/1211110 chapter14:suicidal thoughts   
> SORRY ABOUT MY EXTREME DISPOSE

8.

“Ulrich？谢天谢地你总算接电话了……”

“麻烦替我传个口信，Jeremy。告诉Odd我之前说的话太过分了，我很抱歉。还有，在Lyoko战斗真的很有趣，你应该多尝试。嗯……你们是我最好的朋友，永远都是。”

电话那边夹杂着哗哗的流水声，他从这段类似遗言的话里听出来了不对劲，“你先告诉我你在哪？”

“泳池这里……体育馆已经变成水族馆了，XANA想要淹死我们。”

“我明白了，你要努力坚持到我发动时间倒转，然后你自己回来跟他说，知道了吗？”Jeremy把语音切换到Lyoko，“Odd！Aelita！你们那边怎么样了？Ulrich就要被淹死了，要赶快知道吗？”

“我这样的好室友肯定会保护他的！”Odd正在苦战狼蛛，这时候钵水母纲出现了，他就像看见猎物的猎人一样兴奋：“很好啊大水母，等你很久了！”

刚上场的钵水母纲对还没来得及缠住Aelita就挨了好几记激光箭表示GG。

水已经蔓延到跳台上。Ulrich透过窗户看到楼下聚集了不少人，消防队员已经搭好了梯子准备进入。他看向依旧不放手怕他滑下去的William，“我还想告诉你一件事。”

“什么？”一只手抓着扶手一只手抓着Ulrich的William已经快要站不稳了。

“谢谢你的照顾，能和你成为朋友我很高兴。我不确保在你忘记之后还有没有勇气跟你说这个。”

William挑眉，“原来是这个啊……作为报答我想对你做件事情。”

“什么事。”他已经没有任何好奇心了，但William接下来所做的事情还是全然出乎了他的意料。

“我不知道你昨天那个时候想做什么，但我很确定我想做什么。”William放开他，看到他脸红的样子满意地坏笑道，“别担心被人看见，是你说的他们都会忘掉的。”

温暖的白光笼罩下来，驱散了泡在冰水里的寒冷。

中午，寝室。

“Odd，我很抱歉我之前说的话。“背对他生闷气的室友并不买账，Ulrich挠了挠头发，”呃，看在我惹怒你之后就差点被淹死的份上……？”

“扮可怜是不管用的，何况救了你的是我！”

“是是是，你力挽狂澜，还有我保证我不会再这样了，嗯……我的晚餐给你怎么样？”

“哦，得了吧，还在生病的你更需要按时就餐，而且你们的Odd才没那么小心眼，”Odd转过身，脸上笑容灿烂，“是不是可以给我一个拥抱啦？”

“只要你不怕被传染感冒的话，”Ulrich刚回答完就觉得不对劲，这话怎么跟之前和William说过的一样？一想起时间倒转前的那件事，他就没法淡定了。

他愣神间Odd伸出一只手在他眼前晃了晃，“怎么，又想William啦？我也真是奇了怪了，他到底对你做了些什么啊？”

”没什么，真的没什么。“

“嘿，你脸怎么红啦，是又发烧了吗？”Odd惊讶地看着室友，在那之后的几个星期，他都不明白为什么一见到William，Ulrich就跟被踩着尾巴的猫一样，一问Sissi她也会马上生气。

他也回忆起，那天Ulrich坠入数据海前的表情异常平静，当时自己以为他只是吓傻了。这个心思比女孩都难猜的家伙……背后的故事值得深挖。Odd Della Robbia看了看对面床上已经熟睡的室友，然后闭上了眼睛。

END


End file.
